THE GIRL WHO WOULDN'T DRINK
by Elesary
Summary: Delos' view on Black Dawn
1. Chapter 1

THE GIRL WHO WOULDN'T DRINK: LONELY

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------DELOS POV------------------------------------------------------------

"DON'T leave me Jonathen!" I sobbed brokenly, clutching the few ashes I had left of my old tutor, the only one who ever loved me.

"Don't be stupid Boy." The cold voice of my father slithers across my five –year- old spine. "You might actually do your father a few favors, don't you want to be useful to me. Don't cry over anything, let alone victories, it makes you weak. No son of mine is weak his voice was cruel and full of distain.

I didn't want to be disdainful so I say "Yes father" Softly.

"What Boy? Speak louder, and I'm majesty to you not Father. Respect me. Fear me." He walks over and without stopping slaps me across my face. I whimper and cry out softly. "Don't cry idiot boy. Its weakness. Are you weak?"

I shake my head but he just laughs "Yes you're weak." He walks away without a second glance at me.

I curl into a shivering ball on the stone floor. "I am not weak." I tell myself over and over, but it doesn't work, I cry all night long.

I jerked awake with a gasp that caught in my throat like a sob.

It was just another memory dream, I killed both Jonathen and my father many years ago. I laughed a bit humorlessly at the irony that I had killed my father and not vice versa. He had never once expected it.

The last time I had cried was that night with my only friends ashes. And then I had coated my heart with ice so no one could ever hurt me again.

That was how I liked it. The cold in my chest.

I got up and stepped on my fur carpet. I would see the slave pens today that would cheer me up, seeing vermin at their proper place, I told myself but then I frowned why was I having to convince my self? It was an instinct.

Wasn't it?

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. Green eyes

THE GIRL WHO WOULDN'T DRINK: CAPTIVATING EYES

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

DIVAGIRL13

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

VAMPIRE LOVER26

XXRIAHARDYORTANXX

MY-HEART-IS-TORN

NIGHTWORLDLOVER

KARA

MORGAN ALLAYNE

Disclaimed

-Delos Pov-

I decided to take a walk, a new shipment of slaves were coming in and I didn't want to see them arrive, they stank.

And I also wanted to practice the blue fire. I slipped a razor blade into the sheath at my side, next to my canteen.

I was angry and blowing things up helped me take my mind off my sorry life.

Hunter caught me on my way out "Ah… Delos, just the man I wanted to see," he started.

"Not now Hunter, I'm busy." I brushed him off.

"Of course, when you come back then." He said with a wan smile.

I nodded and walked into the forest. Maybe if I walked long and far enough I would lose the restlessness that clung to my bones like mist to a river.

Maybe if I got far enough away from sycophant nobles I could calm down and think, consider Hunters argument thoughally.

I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice the two slave dealers as I passed them.

But then one of them grabbed something from the bushes. They hadn't seen me yet, and I took a second look at whatever they were holding.

It was Vermin, I felt my lips pull back from my sharpening teeth in a snarl of disgust, until I saw her face.

I wasn't her beauty that captivated me, although she was very beautiful, it was the determined look in her eyes. They seem to say 'you don't own me, and you never will.'

Then he began to change, and I knew he was going to kill this beautiful creature. I reached for my knife and slashed my palm before I could think about what I was doing, or the consequences.

I was enjoying killing the bear shifter too much to notice that he wasn't letting her go.

She squirmed and kicked him in the stomache, I could almost hear what little air he had left, deserting his lungs.

When he lurched away from her, I shut off the power, and watched as he fell from the ledge. He hit rock a couple of times before he landed. Hard.

I turned my attention back to the vermin. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, I was bandaging my scared wrists. I only saw her from the corner of my eyes.

I was shocked when her beautiful voice reached my ears, "Thank you."

I could not allow her to see how much she flustered me, so I didn't allow myself to look at her. "For what?"

A horrible thought rose in my mind. If she knew I'd saved her, and they found out; they would kill her.

"For saving us. I mean- you did that, didn't you?" I couldn't help it- I looked at her again.

I kept my expression neutral, "Did what?" I struggled to make my voice cold and cruel and mean.

She tilted her head to the side, looking like she recognized me. But that was impossible, I had never seen her in my life. I would have remembered her.

"That…Thing." She wriggled her fingers, it was adorable, and dorky all at once.

They would kill her anyway, or I would, I had nothing to lose.

"The blue fire. Of course I did. Who else has the power? But I didn't do it for you." Rude, good. I told myself I only killed the shifter because of the stink, not because of her.

She blinked her green eyes. "Well, why did you do it, then?" she challenged.

I looked down, "He threw a stick at me, wood. So I killed him. Simple as that." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I couldn't care less what he was doing to you. You're only a slave. He was only a shape shifter with the mind of a bear. Neither of you matter." I lied through my teeth.

"well- it doesn't matter why you did it. It still saved both of us-" she glanced back at the other vermin who I hadn't noticed before, I sniffed the air. Not vermin, witch. That was strange, what was a witch doing here?

"Cady?" she stared, then stumbled across the rocks to her friends side.

The witch- Cady didn't look so good. Her cheeks were pale and hollow, and she sagged limply on the ground, "Cady! Can you hear me?" her voice rose a few octaves in confusion.

I took out my canteen. Her eyes focused on it desperately. She swallowed dryly. She must be thirsty.

"Please," she said. "Can we have some of that? Could you drop it to me? I can catch it."

I was tempted to throw it right away, no one should suffer from thirst. I of all people should know that. But that sentimant was crushed quickly. Swallowed by annoyance and practicality.

"And how am I supposed to get it back?"

"I'll bring it to you. I can climb up." She said quickly.

"You cant." I said, and it was true. This green eyed nymph could never climb the slope, few vampires could, and she was human.

"Watch me." And she began to climb. It was quick and efficient, and utterly determined.

When she pulled herself up to my level, I shrugged, trying to hide my growing respect for her. But I think she saw threw me.

"You're quick, here" I gave her my water.

Her eyes had gone wide again, and confused. She was staring at him like she knew every little thing about him. And it was unnerving.

"I'm Maggie Neely. What's your name?"

idiot human, did she really think I would answer that? "How dare you ask?" she raised an eyebrow at my words for some reason.

"I had a dream about you." She said randomly "At least – it wasn't me having the dream; it was more as if it was sent to me. You kept telling me that I had to do something…"

was she stupid? "I don't give a damn about your dreams," she didn't look like it. "Now, do you want the water or not?"

her hand jumped for the leather bag.

I didn't let go when she tried to grab it. "There's only enough for one," I said swiftly, "Drink it hear."

She shloshed the water and looked disappointed in the lack therof.

"Cady needs some, too. She's sick." Of course she was sick, she was going to die, I could smell it from here.

"She's more than sick." I pointed out. "She's almost gone. There's no point in wasting any on her."

She look instantly pissed, and pulled the bag harder. "If I want to share it with her, that's my business, right? Why should it matter to you?"

Good question. "Because it's stupid. There's only enough for one."

"Look-"

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" I interrupted. For some reason, I had to know. I stared at her in the way she seemed to love to stare at me. Lets see how she liked it.

She didn't answer. I was glad- I didn't want to hear it. "Anyway, its my water," I said, "and I say there's only enough for one you were stupid to try to protect her before, when you could've gotten away. Now you need to forget about her."

Who was she like, my father or my tutor? Her answer would determine.

"Fine, it's your water," her voice was surprisingly cold. "There's only enough for one." She pulled the canteen out of my surprised hand. My father? I had been so sure she would be like my old teacher. For some reason I was relieved that she would drink.

But the feeling died quickly when she prepared to drop the water.

"Wait!" My hand formed a manacle wound around her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?"

I found myself staring into her surprised, green eyes.

Thanks for reading

Please review

For date of next update, look on my profile.


End file.
